Many people use wood burning heaters, stoves, or fireplaces for heating homes. In those applications in which the stove or fireplace is used for heating, wood is burned on a substantially continuous basis. Therefore, in these applications it is often necessary to remove ashes from the wood burner while the burner is still operating.
The most generally used methods of ash removal from wood burning stoves include the use of a small shovel and dumping ashes into receptacle. This method of transferring ashes and debris into a bucket from the wood burner results in ashes falling on the floor and causing a mess or a fire hazard. Furthermore, the airborne dust from transferring the ashes can be a health hazard to those people who may suffer from asthma, emphysema, or other respiratory ailments.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a convenient tool for removing hot ashes from a wood burner that avoids the mess of the prior art methods and minimizes the fire hazard traditionally associated with removing ashes from an indoor wood burning device.